Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exposure apparatus, an exposure method, and a device manufacturing method.
Description of Related Art
In the processes of manufacturing a micro device such as a semiconductor device and an electronic device, an immersion exposure apparatus exposing a substrate with an exposure light from a projection optical system via a liquid between the projection optical system and the substrate is known, examples of which are disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2006/0221315, 2007/0081140, and 2008/0174748.